


On the Twelfth Day of Christmas Kerr Avon Gave to Me (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By: Chris Blenkarn<br/>On the Twelfth Day of Christmas Kerr Avon Gave to Me:</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Twelfth Day of Christmas Kerr Avon Gave to Me (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Twelve Bracelets Breaking  
Eleven Troopers Trooping  
Ten Warlords Leaping  
Nine Deltas Dozing  
Eight Fans a-Filking  
Seven Laser Cannon  
Six Neutron Blasters  
Five Plasma Bolts  
Four Nasty Looks  
Three Seska  
Two Sopron Rocks  
And a Book on Psychostrate-gee.


End file.
